Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging, and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, tablet computers, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Electronic devices such as, for example, portable electronic devices employ a housing to enclose or contain various electronic or mobile components such as a microprocessor, a display, a keypad, a speaker, a microphone, etc. The housing may include a front cover or lid that couples to a frame or base to capture the electronic components within the housing.
Some known electronic devices employ a formable insert (e.g., a fabric or leather) applied to a cover to provide desirable attributes such as aesthetic appearance, desirable contact surface for gripping or feel, design variations or the like. Typically, the insert is attached to the cover via insert molding. In some instances, however, it can be difficult to provide a robust attachment of the insert to the cover. As a result, the insert can detach from the cover. In particular, edges of the insert fray or become damaged. In some instances, a parting line (e.g., due to mold tool) forms between the insert and the cover that is visible from an exterior surface of the electronic device and can be aesthetically unappealing.